


Ghost's or Time-travel?

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel, tiny team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: There have been rumors about ghosts in Uzushio, Hound isn't afraid of ghosts, but he really wishes he'd have listened better.Or ANBU team Hound gets shown up by three tiny children.





	Ghost's or Time-travel?

                                                          Ghosts or Time Travel?

       Anbu Hound stood guard as his teammates set up camp along the Uzushio border. Recently ghost rumors had been popping up more often in this area but Hound paid it no mind, after all he was very familiar with ghosts.

A sudden screech pulled his attention to the east were the ruins of the city lay within their sight. His three companions dropped what they were doing and joined him in the trees just as a childish laugh was heard.

“Hey Captain, are you sure there are no ghost here?” Crow asked lowly.

But Hound didn’t get the chance to answer as three children came running around a collapsed building to the edge of the ruins.

Three children with very distinctive red hair.

“Get back here teme!” one boy yelled. His blue eyes narrowed and his hair catching the sunlight making it look almost orange instead of red.

“Not a chance dope.” The other boy relied. Purple eyes also narrowed but with hair that was almost black, instead of the bright colors of the other two.

“Will you guys knock it off already where not supposed to be this far out.” The only girl of the group stated her green eyes looking around the edges of the ruins into the forest as she pushed her hair out of her face. From this angle the long strands could actually be pink.

“We need to get back to Ku-nii before someone sees us.” She continued.

But the orange red head had already stopped and was looking directly at their group in the trees.

“Umm too late for that now.” He said simply and Hound double checked his own chakra to make sure he was under any sensors radar. Kakashi had heard that some Uzumaki were ridiculously good chakra  sensors but he didn’t think it could happen in a child so young.

This caused the other two to turn in their direction as well.

“Is that a dog?” the one with purple eyes asked and ten seconds later all three children were directly under his tree.

The children didn’t seem to notice the rest of his team but that didn’t make him any less nervous.

“Ah it is a dog.” The girl exclaimed and her green eyes lit up with happiness.

“Think we can keep him?” the blue eyes boy asked his friends, not taking his eyes off Hound.

“We have to catch him first dope.” Purple eyes said but he two was looking kind of excited.

“Oh I have an idea. I’ll knock him out of the tree Sasu-chan can hold him down and Na-chan can tie him up.” The little girl suggested. And Hound couldn’t help but share an amused look with his fellow Anbu.

Three children were going to try taking out one of Konohas best, after saying the plan out loud? Yeah rig- _What the hell!!_

Hound thought as the tiny little girl _shook the freaken tree_.

Needless to say Hound was surprised to find himself landing on the ground, and even more surprised to find that gravity was suddenly against him when he became flatted to the earth. And the biggest shocker came when gold chains wrapped themselves around him and the gravity let up.

“Yay we did it!” the three brats celebrated while Hounds fellow Anbu stood stunned in the trees.

“Oi brats what trouble are you causing now.” A voice called out and Hound was at the perfect angle to see a teenage red head coming from the ruins.

“Ku-nii look we caught a doggy.” Blue eyes yelled and the teen just looked at him with board eyes before looking up at the tree.

“And what were you brats planning to do with the ‘doggy’?”

“Can we keep him Ku-nii? can we?”

“You might as well bring him along. Looks like he and his pack were just setting up camp. You can play tag with the ‘doggy’ and his pack after we eat.” He said before walking back the way he’d come.

The children cheered, then the little girl hauled him over her shoulder _like he weighed nothing_.

He was grateful to see his team following stealthily behind but at the same time wondering.

_What the Hell!!!!!!!??????_

*****

Kakashi sat at the camp fire that was deep inside Uzushio territory, his fellow Anbu right beside him. The ‘host’ of their little set up was busy directing the little red-headed monsters to fixing plates.

_This is just not real_. Kakashi‘s conscious was trying to tell him but he’d already checked everything with his sharingan and besides a few very nasty seals everything was just as he was seeing it.

“Oi kitty, which one do you want?” the teen asked holding a few skewers in Tenzo’s direction.

“I’m called cat.”

“Your not old enough to be a full grown cat. Now answer the question kitty.”

“….the last one on the left.”

“What about you bird brain?” was directed at Shisui.

“Hey! I’m Crow you—“

“I don’t care what you are. Pick a stick or I’m tossing you into the barrier”

“…right end”

“And you ferret breath?”

“I am a Weasel Uzumaki-san and I’ll have the second one on the left. Thank you.” A huff from the teenager was the only reply.

“Pick one doggy.”

“I’m Hound. And the third on the left.” Kakashi said following Itachi’s example

The red head shrugged but put the skewers on the plates the little monster prepared and then pushed them toward him and his team. Then he turned to the children before asking them the same thing.

“Oi brats pick one.”

“Left ku-nii.”

“Right ku-nii”

“hn”

And with those three answers the children settled at the teens feet and ate there food chatting quietly and occasionally sneaking glances at he and his Anbu.

“May I ask a question Uzumaki-san?” Itachi asked a few minutes later. Kakashi absently noticed the purple eyed kid was glancing at him the most.

“You just did ferret breath, so spit it out.”

“Why are you and the children out here?”

“Why are you?” was the counter.

“Mission.” Itachi answered.

“Survival.” Replied the red head. And that ended that.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence as the children stared at them and the teen ignored them.

“I’m done.” Called the orange one.

“Me too.” The girl followed up.

“hn.” Was the last one, and all three looked at ‘ku-nii’ expectantly.

“Give them a ten second head start.” The teen said before dropping the barrier.

A lot could happen in ten seconds, and Kakashi did not plan on waiting around to find out what could. He immediately took off at top speed, his Anbu team not far behind.

The Anbu team made it all the way to the trees before Kakashi made it to ten in his head. As soon as his mental count down hit ten the gravity tripled.

Tenzo went down first, with Shisui not far behind, Itachi had stopped to support himself on a tree branch and Kakashi himself was standing only by shear will and a tree trunk.

Before any of them could get there baring’s three little red heads popped around the corner.

“There they are!” the orange one shouted and charged toward them, hopping on Kakashi’s back and nearly sending him to the ground.

“You can let up now Sasu-chan, I don’t think they know how to counter your gravity attack.” The pink one said. The last boy only replied with a hum but Kakashi felt the pressure go back to normal.

“I got the doggie!” the orange one exclaimed loudly in his ear.

“Only because I caught them all first dope.” The quieter boy replayed and soon the two were arguing at each other.

Hound carefully signed to his team to _‘get the hell out of here’_

There was no argument as the three took off and Kakashi left a Bunshin in his place.

It was only once they were in fire Country again that they slowed down to a normal pace.

“Are you sure those weren’t ghost?” Shisui asks and Kakashi resists the urge to smack him.

                ***

Naturally when they report the incident to the Hokage the man asks.

“Are you sure they weren’t ghosts?”

                ***

“Are you sure we should have let them run off like that?” Naruto asks as they sit in the ruins of Uzushio.

“It’s not like we could keep them here dope, and now we know that Kakashi-sensei is fine and that the massacre hasn’t happened yet.” Sasuke answers as he sharpens the kuni they found in the ruins.

“Yeah, and I mean come on Naruto you heard Shisui, he thinks we’re ghosts.” Sakura added.

“And did you see their faces HA! Priceless.” Kurama put in his two cent.

“Yeah yeah ok, you guys are right. So now what do we do?” the former blond conceded.

“Now?.....Now, we change the future.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Naruto was playing around with some seals and accidentally changed their DNA. He went to fix it and turned them into toddlers. He went to fix that and turned Kurama into a human teenager. He tried for the third time to fix it and they all woke up in Uzushio 20 something years in the past.  
> It was unanimously decided that Naruto was no longer allowed to try and 'fix it'
> 
> Any way hope you like
> 
> This work is inspired by Foodmoon and Blackkat


End file.
